<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clothes For Me by CaptainJZH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822898">Clothes For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH'>CaptainJZH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Permafusion Stevonnie, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevonnie was buying clothes. </p><p>Not Steven or Connie. </p><p>Stevonnie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clothes For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stevonnie stood in a large clothing store, staring at themselves in the mirror. They had thought nothing of it on the drive over. The clothes they normally wore were always a size too short, and they figured it was about time to correct that. But, as they stood in the unisex clothes section, holding a pair of jeans that for once would go down to their feet, the magnitude of the decision hit them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stevonnie </span>
  </em>
  <span>was buying clothes. Not Steven or Connie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stevonnie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked down at the cart of clothes they had collected. Some yoga pants, some jeans, some flannel shirts… Neither Steven nor Connie wore flannel. But it was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stevonnie </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stevonnie took their clothes to a dressing room and laid them out. In the early days, Stevonnie’s thoughts ran like a dialogue: Steven would have his say, Connie would have hers, and when they were in agreement both voices would talk as one. But now? Stevonnie was their own person! If they wanted to wear yoga pants and flannel over a big oversized T-shirt, they could!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, they realized after trying on the clothes, they were gonna look </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn good </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thanks to E350tb!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>